


A Question of Lust

by sister_wolf



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-26
Updated: 2001-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a question of lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Lust

"Just sixteen, whole life ahead of her," she sang to herself, waiting outside of a disreputable bar in a seedy part of town.

She caught a few glances, standing there, looking impossibly young and pure in the yellowish glow of the streetlights, with her huge brown eyes, ivory skin, and a streak of shocking white running through her long brown hair.

Her ears caught the familiar purring roar of his motorcycle, and a wistful smile trembled on her lips as she whispered, "She takes the blame, it's always the same."

He pulled up on the wicked-looking bike, his hair standing up in two wind-driven peaks, looking more like a wild animal than a man. His eyes narrowed when he saw her.

"Sixteen candles burning in her mind…" she sang under her breath, twisting a lock of hair nervously in her gloved fingers.

He cut the engine of the bike and just sat there for a moment, staring at her. She smiled nervously and swallowed. Menace in every moment, he stalked over to her and backed her into deeper shadows.

"What the hell do you think that you're playing at?"

She smiled up at him shyly, drawling, "I dunno, I just wanted to see what you do when you leave the school."

He leaned closer to her, close enough that his breath ruffled the platinum streak in her hair, and growled, "Cut the crap."

"Would this be better?" she whispered, and suddenly her features shifted, her face growing thin, her hair glowing red, her body becoming taller and more angular.

"Doesn't matter what you look like, I can always sniff you out."

She reached out one graceful, manicured hand toward his face, but he knocked her hand aside before she could touch him. Anger briefly flashed in her eyes, before she said, in the redhead's calm, educated tones, "I can look like whomever you want."

Disgust twisted his mouth. "It doesn't matter what you look like. You're not her, you're not either of them."

"You can always pretend," she whispered, licking her bottom lip.

"I'd never be able to get the taste out of my mouth," he growled.

"You can do… things with me," she murmured, looking up at him slyly. "Things you can't do with them. You can let the animal out with me. I'm not fragile. I won't break."

He said nothing, staring at her, the muscles in his jaw clenching.

She stepped closer to him, shifting back to the petite brunette with the doe-like eyes. "You liked it, didn't you… when we fought. I saw you smile. You like it rough, don't you?"

His eyes were tortured. "No, I…"

She slipped her gloved hands up around his neck, leaning her body against his. "I can take whatever you want to do to me. Look at me, lover. You want to take me right here, right now, against this wall, hard and fast. You want to taste my blood in your mouth. I want the animal in you. She'd never be able to accept your inner beast. You know it's true."

He slammed her back into the wall, his body pinning her to the rough bricks, and stood for a moment, panting, his hands clenched on her shoulders hard enough to leave bruises.

She smiled and drawled, "That's right, sugar. Let me give you what you need."

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, snarling. His mouth descended on hers in a hard, brutal kiss. She tasted blood in her mouth from her lip cutting open against one of her teeth. Moaning in pleasure, she kissed him back, her tongue wrestling with his. She writhed against his body, her fingers scratching down his back.

He pulled back and stared into her eyes coldly. "You could never give me what I need," he growled, turning his back on her.

"I can give her to you, Logan!" she cried desperately.

"No, you can't," he tossed over his shoulder, and then revved the bike and was gone.

Her eyes flashed yellow as she hissed in anger. "You idiot. You have no idea what you're missing."

She ran a gloved hand through her hair, sighing, her eyes closing briefly. When she opened her eyes again, they were rich brown and glinting with tears.

She slipped off into the shadows, leaving behind only the sound of her voice receding into the distance, singing, "I don't want to start any blasphemous rumors, but I think that God's got a sick sense of humor, and when I die I expect to find him laughing…"


End file.
